The Contract
by JeffBee
Summary: Valdemort não é o bruxo mais perigoso de todos, mas é tido como um deus, como o criador dos feitiços mais poderosos, e Harry Potter tem um pedido à ele. UA - DRARRY
1. PRÓLOGO

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence.

**Avisos: **Slash (menino com menino), romance entre Draco e Harry. Longfic. U.A - universo alternativo que acontece em uma dimensão paralela à dos filmes e livros, onde **tudo** pode acontecer.

**Instruções:** " " - Falas ... "_em italico"_ - Pensamentos e **-flashback-** serão trechos que demonstrarão memórias.

**PRÓLOGO**

**

* * *

**

O garoto cujo os olhos verdes, já não brilham mais, se esgueira por um beco imundo. Magricelo e com um olhar sofrido não parecia ter mais de dez anos, roupas e corpo todo sujo, cheio de arranhões, cabelos extremamente bagunçados e molhados em resultado da chuva nem forte e nem fraca que caía e tocava seu corpo.

Ouvia-se de longe os barulhos noturnos de um bairro classe média-alta como outro qualquer e apertava forte contra o peito um pingente com a forma de um raio. Encontrou um lugar mais protegido da chuva, e ali se sentou tentando fortemente lutar contra as lagrimas que insistiam em deslizar pelo seu rosto.

Abriu os olhos de repente, parecia ter cochilado, então levantou seu rosto e topou com uma pessoa o encarando, alta e com uma enorme capa preta e capuz que tampava parte do seu rosto e deixava apenas sua boca exposta.

Viu lentamente a mão lhe ser estendida, e quando à tocou hesitantemente sentiu seu mundo girar e uma sensação bem ruim percorrer seu corpo. Quando deu por si estava em um lugar completamente diferente, uma espécie de jardim com paredes vegetais enormes a sua volta e vários caminhos a serem seguidos, como se fosse um labirinto. E ao seu lado a pessoa de capuz, o menino o olhou assustado e escutou sua gélida e imponente voz:

"Qual o seu nome, meu jovem?"

O garoto o olhou furtivamente tentando ver seu rosto completamente. Estava assustado e ofegava freneticamente. Então ouviu a pessoa lhe pronunciar novamente:

"Bom, lhe trouxe aqui pois tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer, senhor... Harry Potter"

Harry Potter. Como aquela pessoa poderia saber seu nome? Então respirou fundo e deixou sua voz ser ouvida:

"C-co-como s-sabe o meu nome? O senhor é um bruxo, certo?"

"Certamente, meu caro. Você não?"

Harry já tinha ouvido história de bruxos e bruxas de seus pais, que também diziam que Harry era um. Porém Harry nunca tinha visto um que usasse mágica para desaparecer, já que por algum motivo seus pais não haviam lhe mostrado nenhum tipo de mágica antes. _Pais_... _James e Lily_, nesse momento doía tanto pensar neles.

"Eu suponho que sim..." - Harry disse de abaixando a cabeça.

"Deixe eu me apresentar" - disse o homem abaixando o capuz e revelando seus cabelos castanho escuro e olhos vermelhos - "Meu nome é Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle"

Harry o olhou por alguns segundos profundamente, tomou coragem e o perguntou:

"Porquê me trouxe aqui?"

"Pois você tem um pedido a me fazer, certo?" - Ele encarou Harry que em troca lhe deu um olhar confuso - "Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa Harry, tudo o que você quiser pedir eu posso lhe dar, inclusive trazer os mortos de seu não mais eterno descanso"

Harry abriu seus grandes olhos verdes e abriu ligeiramente a boca, sentiu uma esperança e alegria em seu coração. Seus pais, de volta com ele, isso é mais do que ele poderia sonhar.

"Eu... quero te pedir s... sim, meus pais de vo...volta! Eu lhe seria grato por toda minha vida!"

Um sorriso no mínimo enigmatico apareceu nos lábios do homem de olhos escarlate.

"Claro, claro que quer. E eu só quero que você faça uma coisa em troca, como um trato."

Isso não importava, Harry poderia dar qualquer coisa em troca para aquele homem se seu desejo fosse atendido.

"Me diga, o que é?"

O homem demorou alguns segundos contemplando a esperança e expectativa contida nos olhos do menino e sorriu novamente.


	2. Os dias que se seguem

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence.

**Avisos: **Slash (menino com menino), romance entre Draco e Harry. Longfic. U.A - universo alternativo que acontece em uma dimensão paralela à dos filmes e livros, onde **tudo** pode acontecer.

**Instruções:** " " - Falas ... "_em italico"_ - Pensamentos e **-flashback-** serão trechos que demonstrarão memórias.

**CAPÍTULO 1 : OS DIAS QUE SE SEGUEM**

**

* * *

**

Harry contemplou o esplendido castelo que se apresentava em sua frente.

Com um sorriso morno em seu rosto sustentou a coruja albina em sua mão esquerda e sua mala preta na mão direita, com um olhar determinado bateu em um lado da gigantesca porta de madeira que pareceu abrir só com o roçar de suas mãos à estrutura. E do outro lado revelou uma mulher alta com os cabelos fortemente amarrados em um coque e com uma aparência de uns quarenta anos:

"Senhor Potter, está atrasado!"

Tom havia planejado tudo, deu uma espécie de sacola com moedas de ouro na qual ele disse chamar-se galeões e o deu uma lista e um pergaminho indicando a onde o garoto deveria ir e o que o garoto deveria comprar. E assim Harry o fez, seguiu instrução por instrução, letra por letra do que dizia no pedaço de pergaminho. E como qualquer garoto de onze anos que não sabia muito sobre magia e bruxaria, ficava encantado a cada passo que dava no lugar ao qual chamavam de _'o beco diagonal'._

E tudo o que o Sr Riddle tinha dito a Harry era apenas para prestar atenção e seguir suas ordens, e bem Harry passou por uma espécie de ritual e alguns feitiços que ele pensava não fazerem nada exatamente pois Harry não via feixes de luz saindo ou então objetos criando vida ou algo assim. Harry só tinha em mente em fazer tudo o que o senhor Riddle dizia em troca de seu desejo.

E por quê Harry tem tanta confiança em um estranho? Como ele pode ter certeza que o senhor Riddle pode fazer seu desejo realidade? E depois do que conseguisse, porquê o faria? Harry já não tem mais nada a perder, pelo menos está ganhando esperança com isso, o que é algo bom, e se bruxos podem desaparecer em um lugar e aparecer em outro, por quê não poderiam trazer uma alma de volta a vida? E era nisso que Harry pensava, agora ele está em uma escola de magia e bruxaria, e se desse sorte poderia ser tão incrível quanto o senhor Riddle um dia.

Harry tinha uma marca na testa em formato de raio, o mesmo que adornava seu pingente, o senhor Riddle o fez dias antes, dizendo que era uma espécie de contrato, de marca que provava que ele realizaria o desejo de Harry caso ele cumprisse suas ordens. Harry não tinha opção a não ser confiar, e isso o fez, nesses dias com a companhia do senhor de olhos escarlates, Harry aprendera princípios de magia e a empunhar sua nova varinha.

E agora ali estava ele:

"Me desculpe senhora..."

A mulher lhe estendeu um sorriso apertado em seus lábios finos e fez gestos indicando para que ele a seguisse:

"Deixe seus pertences ali do lado, os elfos levarão sua bagagem para seu dormitório" - disse a mulher apontando para um canto - "E a propósito, meu nome é Minerva, Minerva McGonagall"

Harry assentiu e não disse nada pois a mulher já sabia seu nome. Eles caminharam até chegarem em um salão enorme com todos em silêncio e em suas cadeiras, e segundos depois ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado:

**"Harry Potter!"**

"Bem à tempo senhor Potter" - disse McGonagall - "Vamos, vá até lá"

Harry caminhou em passos curtos até a cadeira que o senhor de enorme barba branca lhe apontava, olhando para os lados aos olhares desconfiados de alguns estudantes, e aos curiosos de outros, sentou-se e sentiu o chapéu pousar em sua cabeça. "_Difícil, difícil, você é corajoso, sim eu vejo mas... **SONSERINA!**"_

E se ouviu alto os gritos e festejos de uma mesa vestidos de preto e verde, correu e se sentou com eles do lado de um garoto extremamente loiro que o encarou de uma forma altista, ele tinha os cabelos alinhados para trás e olhos azuis prateados, aparentava alguns centímetros mais alto que ele então Harry murmurou:

"O...olá! S-sou novo aqui"- disse nervosamente - "Harry Potter!"

O garoto o olhou de cima a baixo e falou de uma forma meio arrogante:

"Boas vestimentas, e …" - o garoto o encarou nos olhos por alguns segundos e disse estranhamente concentrado em seus olhos – "... olhos lindos."

Harry tirou o contato visual e olhou para frente:

"Obrigado... acho."

"Me chamo Draco Malfoy" - disse o garoto loiro e depois apontou para três meninos que estavam ao seu lado, dois eram gordos e não paravam de comer sequer um instante e o outro parecia ligeiramente distraído - "Os comilões são Crabbe e Goyle, e o outro no mundo da lua se chama Blaise"

Harry deu um sorriso simples e respondeu timidamente:

"Prazer! Você também tem belos olhos" - retornando a concentrar-se em Draco.

* * *

Harry caiu no mesmo dormitório que Draco e Blaise, e a noite que se seguiu foi divertida em sua opinião, Draco e Blaise, mesmo que precocemente haviam se tornado os melhores e um dos primeiros amigos de Harry, e isso ele valorizava.

"Eu gostei de você Harry" - dizia Draco enquanto arrumavam seus pertences - "Você tem sorte em cair na casa mais prestigiosa de Hogwarts, é o que meu pai sempre me diz, e sabe tem mais sorte ainda de ter feito as amizades certas."

Harry sorriu - "Obrigado pela amizade instantânea, eu não me sentiria confortável sozinho aqui..."

"Bem, você tem uma bela coruja, deve ter custado caro. Mas enfim, eu nunca ouvi falar dos Potter, pelos seus pertences posso ver que você tem uma família do mesmo nível que a minha, se me entende." - disse o garoto Malfoy com um sorriso de lado, e continuou - "Seus pais trabalham em que?"

"Eles morreram... recentemente" - disse Harry tentando soar casual enquanto depositava a gaiola de sua coruja que ele nomeara de **Edwig.**

"Oh, me desculpe" - disse Draco tentando parecer sensibilizado.

"Tudo bem. A esqueci meus óculos no banheiro, eu já volto"

E com a rápida saída de Harry, a voz de Blaise fora finalmente ouvida:

"Não acha estranho Draco?" - perguntou o garoto que só observava a cena, e em troca da pergunta recebeu um olhar curioso de Draco - "Digo, um garoto que aparenta ser de boa família e um ótimo investimento, no qual nunca tivemos ouvido falar antes em nossas _'excursões'_ com nossos pais?"

"É, um pouco. Mas de qualquer modo ele não me parece ameaçador."

"Solitário assim, a qual a morte dos pais não fora noticiada no profeta diário... Ele tem alguma coisa..."

"Parece que é hora de usarmos nosso kit do feiticeiro espião." - disse Draco encarando furtivamente a coruja na qual também o encarava em troca.


	3. Futuras Ligações

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence.

**Avisos: **Slash (menino com menino), romance entre Draco e Harry. Longfic. U.A - universo alternativo que acontece em uma dimensão paralela à dos filmes e livros, onde **tudo** pode acontecer.

**Instruções:** " " - Falas ... "_em italico"_ - Pensamentos e **-flashback-** serão trechos que demonstrarão memórias.

**CAPÍTULO 1 : LIGAÇÕES FUTURAS**

**

* * *

**

Cada passo que Harry dava naquele enorme castelo, era uma nova descoberta. Depois de cada aula uma dor de cabeça atacava, como se fosse pra guardar todas as estranhas informações que ela recebia. Era um mundo totalmente fora do comum, pelo menos do comum de Harry:

"Esta aula foi um verdadeiro pé no saco." - Disse Draco acompanhando-o depois de Defesa contra as artes das trevas - "E o pior é ter que ficar duas horas no mesmo lugar daqueles grifinórios bastardos.

"Você não é um garoto muito sociável, certo?" - disse Harry em troca com um leve sorriso divertido no rosto - "Te conheço a duas semanas, e em todo esse tempo a única pessoa a qual não ouço reclamações, é seu pai."

"Não é como se alguém mais merecesse."

"Você é quem está precisando de um banho de coisas positivas."

Draco lhe deu um sorriso enigmático e se pôs a perguntar:

"Escuta Harry, quem é o tutor que administra sua herança?"

Harry ficou surpreso pela pergunta, mas à alguns dias Draco já o vinha fazendo perguntas um tanto 'pessoais':

"O senhor … Ry … Rynsgle"

"Hã … nome, interessante." - Disse Draco com um olhar desconfiado - "Sabe daqui a um tempo serão os feriados de natal, e eu estava pensando em você ME convidar para ir passar junto com você e seu tutor"

Harry parou, empalideceu-se - "Não vai dar ele tem... ah … a a asma"

"Que diabos é isso?"

"Uma doença oras, e ele está de cama por isso, acho que vou passar os festejos sozinho mesmo."- disse Harry que tratou de prolongar os passos e se distanciara de um Malfoy confuso.

* * *

"_Caro senhor Riddle,as pessoas já começam a fazer perguntas sobre de onde vim e sobre os meus pais, não sei mais o que respondo._

_ E outro ponto, um amigo que fiz pediu para passar as festividades de final de ano comigo, o senhor poderia me arranjar um tutor e um lugar para isso? Realmente me sinto ruim de pensar em passar esse período sozinho, sei que não estou em posição de pedir algo ao senhor, mas como o senhor é tão bom e compreensivo pensei que não se importaria, já que tens tanto poder assim."_

_ .Passar bem,_

_ Harry Potter_

Harry terminara de escrever tal carta, colocara em um envelope e o deu a Edwig para que levasse ao senhor Riddle.

* * *

"Malfoy, adivinha quem está voltando na próxima semana?" - disse um Blaise com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

"Não faço ideia" - retrucou Draco sem interesse, mais concentrado no catalogo de vassouras que tinha em suas mãos.

"Seu amor de infância, parece que ela já se recuperou e vai poder inciar seu ano letivo conosco."

"Quem?"

"Pansy, seu idiota."

Draco olhou para o garoto moreno que sorria em sua frente - "Cuide dela, eu não quero esse tipo de problema."

"Com prazer senhor Malfoy" - respondeu Blaise pondo-se uma expressão séria. E Draco adorava essa bipolaridade do amigo.

* * *

Harry Preparava-se para sair do corujal, havia um leve friozinho à fora indicando o próximo inverno, sentiu o vento bater em seu rosto, e deu um puro sorriso. Oh Merlin a tempos não dava um sorriso desse jeito, e por um momento esqueceu-se da morte de seus pais. Apertou então a nova 'cicatriz' em sua testa e pôs-se em descer as escadas, quando por pouco não da de topa com um garoto:

"Droga, me desculpe, estava distraído."

O outro garoto apenas o olhou de cima a baixo, era muito alto, teria uns um metro e noventa no mínimo, tinha ombros largos cabelos castanhos em um corte militar e olhos negros:

"Não se preocupe, você não é forte o suficiente para me derrubar." - disse o garoto dando a mão em um gesto amistosos à Harry.

Harry lhe deu um olhar divertido e lhe apertou a mão em resposta :

"Harry Potter, prazer!"

"Leon Archibald" - o garoto maior sorriu ao apertar a mão de Harry e o encarou fixamente - "Você tem belos olhos, sabia?"

Isso lhe soara estranhamente familiar:

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Desculpe?" - o garoto lhe deu uma expressão um tanto confusa.

"Não é nada..."

O garoto tinha o brasão da Corvinal pelo que Draco o havia ensinado, o tom gélido na voz de Leon explicava o brasão:

"Bem, nos vemos por aí."

E com um aceno eles se despediram. E Leon com um sorriso de lado retomou seu caminho ao corujal sem notar o garoto de cabelos loiro e quase prateados com uma expressão séria encarando a cena.

Draco vinha seguindo Harry ultimamente, algo no garoto o intrigava e agora uma suposta ligação com Leon Archibald, o herdeiro da fortuna Archibald cujo nome era conhecido na alta-sociedade bruxa. Isso tornava Harry ainda mais interessante de se 'espionar'.


	4. Conflitos de Classe

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence.

**Avisos: **Slash (menino com menino), romance entre Draco e Harry. Longfic. U.A - universo alternativo que acontece em uma dimensão paralela à dos filmes e livros, onde **tudo** pode acontecer.

**Instruções:** " " - Falas ... "_em italico"_ - Pensamentos e **-flashback-** serão trechos que demonstrarão memórias.

**CAPÍTULO 3 : Conflitos de Classe**

**

* * *

**

Sabe qual o pior de tudo quando se chega em casa atrasado? Um novo integrante na família nada conveniente. A garota de impecável chanel escuro caminhava pelo salão comunal com um porte altista e olhar decidido até uma cabeleira loira que poderia ser vista à quilômetros de distância. Pôs se no meio do trio de garotos que conversavam e encarou nas esmeraldas o menor:

"Quem é você?"

Harry apenas a encarou confuso. Como a garota não recebeu uma resposta sentou-se no colo de Draco:

"Quem é ele?"

"Sai de cima Parkinson" - disse um exasperado Malfoy levantando-se, pegou Harry pelo pulso e o arrastou confusamente até fora do salão.

"É bom revela também, Pansy".

"Oh, Blaise, quem é aquele dos olhos verdes?"

"Harry Potter, Draco e eu o estamos investigando."

"Status?"

"Ainda não sabemos muito, mestiço, os pais morreram recentemente, e parece que herdou uma fortuna considerável levando em conta seus pertences."

"Bem, se ele tentar algo, apenas avise que a vadia está aqui." - disse a garota destilando veneno em cada palavra que saía de seus lábios rosados.

"Nada mal pra uma garota de onze anos" - Respondeu Blaine com um já típico sorriso de lado.

* * *

Draco contou à Harry sobre Pansy e sobre como ela era uma dor de cabeça, o garoto apenas riu divertido quando foi puxado por um corvinal de quase dois metros de altura:

"Potter, estou indo almoçar, quer vir junto?"

Harry assentiu com a cabeça ainda com um leve sorriso quando foi cortado pelo loiro:

"Vocês não acham que estão andando juntos de mais não?"

"Malfoy, você..." - disse Leon com desdém.

"Podem parar, desculpe-o Archibald, ele está irritado com uma coisa, vamos logo comer antes que ele desconte em você."

Harry então o puxou pelo braço ignorando um olhar de ódio vindo das feições de Draco.

"Me desculpe por ele."

"Sem problemas." - disse Leon normalizando-se e ajeitando a túnica. - "Sabe Harry, tem algo que quero te perguntar, e parece meio pessoal."

"Sim?"

"Você e esse Malfoy … sabe? Estão saindo?"

Harry corara intensamente, os dois eram garotos certo? Isso era motivo de repulsa na antiga casa de Harry:

"Desculpe?"

"É que as vezes ele te trata como propriedade, e isso … me irrita um pouco."

"Somos dois garotos … certo?"

"Sim, e qual o problema?" - disse o garoto maior confuso.

"Pensando bem, eu quem pergunto isso..." - Harry parara pra pensar, talvez as regras sociais mágicas sejam um pouco diferente das trouxas.

"E sabe? Acho que estou interessado em você..."

Harry parara de andar. Ele escutou direito? Antes ninguém nunca havia se interessado por ele. E um garoto? Harry nunca parou pra pensar nisso exatamente, mas o rapaz maior era levemente atrativo, Harry era _gay_?

"Bem … vamos comer, antes que o seu lanche esfrie certo?" - então o garoto de olhos verdes disparou na frente com as bochechas ardentes.

* * *

Depois de um lanche meio silencioso ao lado de agora um de seus melhores amigos Leon, lá estava Harry brincando distraidamente com sua varinha no jardim da escola, aproveitando calmamente seu domingo. Quando avistou uma conhecida coruja branca aproximando-se dele. Harry estendeu a mão para ela pousar e soltou um pergaminho, Harry acariciou-a gentilmente como agradecimento pelo trabalho e ela piou em retribuição. O garoto então pegou o envelope e pôs-se a ler.

_Harry, estive pensando, e aceitei sim bancar seu tutor, traga esse seu amigo sim, lhe darei mais instruções sobre o que fazer no retorno das aulas ._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Harry leu a carta duas vezes e sorriu de leve, por lado seria como experimentar uma nova família e parecia que ele estava mais perto de ter seu desejo realizado com sua família de verdade.

* * *

"Então, Potter realmente temum laço com Archibald?" - disse um perspicaz Blaise.

"É algo assim." - disse Draco acomodando-se em sua poltrona favorita perto da lareira na sala comunal. - " Vou conversar com ele, ele precisa saber dos rumores sobre a família Archibald."

"Como é que é? Digo não conhecemos Potter muito bem, mesmo ele não parecendo ameaçador ou espião, ele ainda é bem ingênuo, é melhor deixarmos que ele quebre a cara sozinho."

A família Archibald era de grande poder no ministério, mesmo com os rumores 'negros' sobre dependendo do pagamento forjavam provas para criminosos de askaban. Mesmo sendo só rumores Draco havia ouvido da boca de seu pai, e isso tinha peso. Draco já começava a tratar Harry como aliado, e mesmo com as palavras de Blaise ele não poderia deixar seu amigo se machucar desse jeito.

Draco só encarou seu amigo com um olhar pensativo e recolheu-se para seu quarto.


End file.
